Classic Hauser
Hauser is a powerful Mercenary who was introduced in the 8-26-09 Patch. Bio A Security Consultant for NEMEXIS Corp., Hauser is a highly capable soldier who overwhelms his enemies with his incredible strength. Not much is known about his past, but it is clearly painful for him to think about. Fellow Mercenaries have confided that his work has taken him all across the globe, which explains the variety of influences in his unique accent. Rumors surround Hauser after his recent and sudden departure from the UAF; many soldiers believe the loss of his squad to a botched secret mission turned the muscled behemoth rogue. Hauser is an unyielding mercenary with a powerful physique. Soldiers know him as a relentless killing machine, hunting down the enemy and exterminating anyone in his way. His immense strength puts Hauser in a class of his own. He is equipped with a special Commando Vest. Overview Like Max, Hauser is one of the few characters in the game that wears their own unique vest; Hauser utilizes the powerful Commando Vest, which currently provides the greatest protection in the game (aside from the Advanced Armor or Infected Hide) at the greatest cost, +20% Protection/-13% Speed respectively. Surprisingly, some players believe he moves too fast for someone who can only move at 87% normal speed. Players often use Hauser in many situations (such as Quarantine or Sniper-Only matches) because of his powerful tanking capabilities. He is also coupled with speed items such as the Cyclops Bandana and Anti-Flash Goggles to make sure he has good endurance ''AND ''speed. Cameo Hauser briefly appears in Desert Fox as part of the squad assigned to capture Terrorist Z. He can be seen in the back of the group if you manage to catch Z. He also makes an appearance in Nexon's Blabber Box series. ﻿ Trivia *The name Hauser is a direct reference to the Resident Evil 4 character Krauser. Also, both of them share similar appearances. They both have greaser styled blond hair, both are muscular, and both have similar facial features. *He also happens to bear a resemblance to Duke Nukem, a famous main character in a game series. Matching looks includes the large muscle build, the hair style, wearing only a tank top for his torso (even though Hauser has body armor), and having a bandolier with 40mm grenades attached to it. *His first name apparently starts with 'G', according to the promotional poster for Combat Arms the Musical. *Hauser's preferred weapon is a Machine Gun, preferably an M60; it is speculated that he will recieve his own Epic variant of the M60 or some other Machine Gun. *Hauser is obviously very strong, because he is seen in his picture holding 2 machine guns simultaneously. (M60/M60E4) *Out of all the standard Mercenaries, Hauser has the greatest chance to survive a shot from an ordinary 1-shot kill weapon. It has been tested, and in some extremely rare cases, Hauser can survive a direct shot from the L96A1 Black-Magnum, with a single-digit HP remaining. *Sometimes, when your playing in a Sniper-Only match, people may get mad at you for using Hauser, because sometimes, you can have over 40 hp left after you have been shot by an L96A1. *This is the 2nd mysterious item of the "Daily 10 Matches Event!" on 10/2/10, the first being a Respawn Token.http://forum.nexon.net/CombatArms/forums/5879595/ShowThread.aspx#5879595 *Hauser is often referred to as "Rambo", because of his strength. *Hauser was resold for Permanent Duration, at April's Buzzing Bullets Sale. Images References Category:Mercenaries Category:Male Category:Characters Category:NX Standard Category:Items